The End
by You can call me Lemon
Summary: What is happening to Wanda? Ian loves Wanda and Wanda loves Ian. What happens when this balance is disturbed? IDEA: When u review anybodies work say wat country u r from. Tell me wat u think of this idea in a review. Please read and review my stories. :
1. Chapter 1

Now:

I struggled to take a breath. What did I do to deserve this? Everything was perfect maybe that was the problem. Fate thought 'Oh look Wanderer is happy! Now we can't have that!'

"Stay with me," Ian whispered gently. Oh Ian! Ian, no words can describe my feelings for him, my Ian. I wish me could just escape this world and run away from everybody and everything but, most of all, the most inevitable tie that comes with life, death. Death, I could feel that word consuming me whole, gnawing at me and creating a huge black, empty whole in the middle. Abruptly I started coughing. Blood slowly dripped from my dry lips onto the clean white sheets of the bed. The red against the white suddenly opened a wave of flooding memories, each one vivid, each one painful, each one leading to my current state and surely the end.

One week ago:

I let a moan escape my lips. It had been a week now and the pain in my chest was getting worst. I was gardening with the others and Ian by my side I put my hand on his shoulder for help.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked concerned.

Suddenly everything was beginning to seem like a blur. "Nothing, I'm going to my room to get something." I looked at the ground, trying not to make it obvious I was lying.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." In my heart I knew I wouldn't.

I walked to my room and tried to stumble to my bed but couldn't. My legs gave way leaving me to collapse to the floor. There was a sharp burning in my lungs and I could feel a liquid dripping from my mouth onto the white carpet, blood, red on white.

Now:

"Here drink some water." It was Melanie, the sister destiny forgot to give me. Ian turned his face away but not fast enough to hide tears slowly sliding down his cheek. He swiftly wiped them on his sleeve, trying his best to be strong. I know I looked pretty bad right now and was sad that everyone I loved had to see me like this.

**My first fanfic. Could you guys tell me what you think and if I should continue the story. Out of curiosity what do you think is wrong with wanderer?**


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you feeling?" It was Doc. I looked around the bed I was laying on. Jared, Ian, Melanie, Jeb, Sunny, Kyle, Jamie and Doc all stood there with concerned faces.

"Just a tiny bit sick" I said sarcastically. I little giggle escaped my audience. "You should all go to lunch, honestly I'll be fine."

"She's right, you guys should all have something to eat" Ian added.

"That's including you too Ian. I'll be fine."

"Fine but I'll be straight back" Ian is so stubborn but I was glad he was coming back I didn't want to be alone. I closed my eyes to get some rest and let myself fall into sleeps embrace. As I was in my deep slumber I remembered the past week.

One week ago:

I lay there on the ground when I heard footsteps walking outside in the corridor. Fortunately the door was left open. "Wanderer!" a voice called. I couldn't identify the voice except for the fact that it was a man. It was familiar but I just couldn't concentrate on anything but trying to breathe. "Hold on, I'm going to get Doc," the voice said. No! Don't leave me, please don't leave! Never in any of the other planets I had lived on had I felt this terrified. What was happening? Is this the end of me? I had so much I wanted to do and so much I wanted to say on this planet, I wasn't ready to leave! Though the worst part of my ordeal was that there was nothing I could do to save myself. I was vulnerable and helpless and I didn't like the way that felt. I started to feel light headed and dizzy. My view was darkening.

"Quick help me to get her into the hospital room" said a voice but I couldn't identify anyone as I fell into unconscious.

I woke up the next day in the hospital wing feeling sore and tired. I started to reach for the glass next to my bed on the table. What the… I pulled back the blankets. I tried to move my right arm but I couldn't. I couldn't feel it. My fears where confirmed. I now knew what was wrong with me. "NO!" I screamed trying to move my arm, tears streaming down my face. "NO! I can't feel my arm! I can't feel my arm! I can't feel my arm!" I yelled continually not caring what anyone thought, sobbing in despair.

"I'm here Wanda! I'm here!"

"Ian! Ian! I'm so scared!" He pulled me closer to his chest as hot tears streamed onto his shirt from my face but it only made me more upset. No amount of heal would save me now and holding what I soon will be stripped of made it more painful, knowing that every hour, every minute, every second was slipping through my fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Now:

I could hear Ian walking into the room holding two trays, one with my food and one with his. He put them down and helped me into a sitting position using pillows to support my back. I didn't have an appetite but I knew I had to eat to ensure Ian didn't have a nervous breakdown.

"Wanda, we can't go on like this. You have to tell me what's going on" Ian pleaded.

"But if I do you will not respect my decision" I replied. There was an enormous silence. I could see tears swelling in Ian's eyes. I swear if my face were any closer to his I could see the pain flooding out.

"Please."

"When a soul is going to move to another host we are all warned that there is a possible chance of your soul's anatomy rejecting the body. It is like a heart transplant among humans. The body may or may not function normally with the new found heart. In this situation the soul starts to, self-destruct if you like, the host's body, when the body dies so will the soul."

"Bu… but.." Ian stuttered fighting back tears. "There's has got to be a way to save you right?"

I looked up at him not sure if I should tell him the truth knowing that if I do I could endanger his life or break his heart.

**Ok tell me what you think so far. Also tell me in your reviews whether or not Wanderer should die. The fate of Wanda rests in your hands! REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ian prospective:**

I needed to leave straight away. I couldn't go to anybody else for help. I knew that everybody would try and stop me from saving Wanda because of the danger so I needed to leave straight away.

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked.

"Go to sleep I'll be back before you know it."

"Please don't do anything stupid."

"See you," I said kissing her on the forehead.

I took the car and drove off not wasting any time. With me I brought food and water in a back pack.

A few hours later I had reached the nearest soul hospital. Luckily it was in the middle of an inconspicuous town making my task that little bit easier. I parked the car in the park and started to walk towards the emergency entrance putting my hood over my head so that it was hard to see my face.

"Good evening sir. My name is Harmony Flower how can I help you?"

I quickly sifted through names I had heard from Wanda. "Hello my name is Fire Breath." Fire Breath, what was I thinking? I glanced at an administration form sitting on Harmony Flower's desk. "I err… am visiting my friend." I quickly pointed to a random spot on the paper.

"Wow! You are acquainted with Whistles with Glee! Could you introduce me to him! I'm a great fan of his!"

Oh poo! I must have pointed to some famous soul. "Ah… I'd love to introduce you but I think we should wait until he is out of hospital," I said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Wow! A social introducing with Whistles with Glee," Harmony Flower said with a look of admiration. "Oh right, his room number is 231 on floor 5,"

"Thanks, could you by any chance give me a map of the hospital just in case I get lost?

"Sure," she said handing me map from under the desk and circling a certain part of the map. "When you're finished just come back here, you know when you're going to introduce me," she said pointing at the circled part of the map.

"A… sure," I said trying to sound honest and as kind as possible.

I looked at the map she had handed to me. _Souls_, so idiotic… no err… trusting. Right there in the middle of the map was a room labelled The Antidote Room. Good, it was on this floor. I swiftly walked to that area of the floor but not too fast that I attracted attention. I turned a corner then there it was. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. The thing that would save Wanda was only a few feet away. I looked around there were too many people. I looked at the door. Great, the door could only be opened by an identification card.

"Excuse me sir, could I help you," said a voice behind me who had looked out of his office opposite the antidote room. I swiftly turned around. A doctor stood there wearing a white coat. I examined him more closely and smiled to myself as I glanced at an identification card hanging off a land yard around his neck.

Then I had idea that may not be my brightest but would probably help me reach my goal. "Um… yes as a matter of fact, there is something you could help me with. Do you mind if we step into your office, it's rather personal?"

**Wanda's Perspective**

I woke hoping that Ian would be there instead I was met with the worried face of Melanie.

"Hi. Where's Ian," I asked.

"Ok, Wanda don't freak out I'm sure he's fine but Ian's left."

"What!" I said trying to straighten up with my limp arm but all attempts where in vain.

"Do you have any idea where he would be?"

I sighed knowing exactly where he was. "He's at the nearest soul hospital," I said and started to explain what I had said to Ian. Before I knew it the whole cave knew.

"Ugh… Ian should have at least told us that he was going. We could have accompanied him," Jeb stated.

"He knows we would have tried to stop him and I can understand why he has gone without notice," Kyle said looking at Sunny who was linking with his arm. "I'm going to go after him, who's with me?"

© ---------------------------------------- ©

**I don't know… do you think this story is getting boring tell me what you think. If you think I should continue what do you think Ian is going to do to the doctor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wanda's Perspective**

I woke hoping that Ian would be there instead I was met with the worried face of Melanie.

"Hi. Where's Ian," I asked.

"Ok, Wanda don't freak out I'm sure he's fine but Ian's left."

"What!" I said trying to straighten up with my limp arm but all attempts where in vain.

"Do you have any idea where he would be?"

I sighed knowing exactly where he was. "He's at the nearest soul hospital," I said and started to explain what I had said to Ian. Before I knew it the whole cave knew.

"Ugh… Ian should have at least told us that he was going. We could have accompanied him," Jeb stated.

"He knows we would have tried to stop him and I can understand why he has gone without notice," Kyle said looking at Sunny who was linking with his arm then suddenly to my surprise at me. "I'm going to go after him, who's with me?"

So it was settled, Jared, Kyle, and three other people who knew Ian or just wanted adventure came (Joseph, Indigo and Robert). Jeb didn't come because everyone knew order would go out the window if he left and Jamie wasn't allowed to go for the same old reasons, i.e "You're too young," "You'll get hurt," etc. They took the spare 5 seater car and set off for the nearest hospital.

I was still coming to terms that it was Kyle's idea in the first place to go and get Ian. I knew that the two brothers were cordial but just. I couldn't believe Kyle was risking his life for a man he was punching to a pulp a week ago over the most trivial thing. I scanned through what had happened in the past few hours and remembered a conversation I will never forget. Kyle and the rest were about to leave when just before they left he came up to me and said, "Get well Wanda, for Ian… but also for everyone else. Life in the caves just wouldn't be the same without you." Maybe Kyle had grown on me. I also thought back to when he looked at me. Maybe a part of him wasn't crusading miles just to save his brother but also to help me?

**Kyle's Perspective:**

In a few minutes the entire cave had found out about Ian's disappearance. He was such a stupid kid! How could he leave Wanda all alone especially at a time like… well you know. I don't know what's happening to me these days. After I met Sunny and well starting going out with her and getting to know souls I suppose I have been developing feelings for Wanda. I never hated her I was just frightened of change but now that I'm getting to know her she seems… Oh I don't know. Ian loves Wanda and Wanda loves Ian. The best thing to do would be to get Ian home where he belongs.

© ---------------------------------------- ©

**What do you think? This is one of my first**** fan-fics. Tell me weather I should still be writing it or if its sizzled out? Go to my blog to see my twilight story. It is about Bella having a misunderstanding but it results in a very romantic and special day. **_**FOR ALL YOU JACOB FANS!**_**Edward is winning by far in my poll on my blog! If you think this is all wrong or even if you agree go onto my blog and vote.**


End file.
